


Kitten Spangel

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spangel. As Kittens.





	Kitten Spangel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmodia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kasmodia).



> This is for kasmodia who asked me for this. 
> 
> Never let it be said I turned down a challenge.

Spike’s fur was silvery white with delicate grey interweaving at the tips of his ears and tail. He looked so soft Angel just had to nuzzle him. Spike recoiled with a hiss that, strangely enough, sounded British.

Angel hissed back, of course, the glossy black fur standing up all along his back in spikes. He had a particular fondness for nuzzling since waking up bespelled as a kitten, like his nose just needed the pressure, and it was just like Spike to get all defensive about it. Homophobic weirdo.

Spike continued to hiss and growl, and Angel could almost make out the words “pouf” and “sodding git” in the tone of the yowls as Spike tried to storm off. He failed to move quickly because he had his claws out and they kept getting caught in the soft surface of Angel’s office sofa, which is where Fred had deposited them to wait until she and Wes found a cure. Spike looked really cute, taking a step, snagging his claws, tugging the foot free, yowling more with a British accent, taking another step… his tail was pointed straight up in the air, narrow hips twitching as a back claw snagged and he tried to shake it loose.

Even as a kitten, Spike had an absolutely adorable ass. 

Angel crouched down and padded up silently to the back of the couch, where he could set his paws against the upright cushions. He hunkered down, tail lashing – and wasn’t that an odd sensation? He felt his tail hitting the back of the couch as he swished it. It was kind of neat. Spike was scowling down at his right front paw, as though he could get it to behave that way. With one more twitch of his rear, Angel pounced.

Whee! Light fur and wind flying around him, Angel was dizzy and happy… until they hit the floor. Claws skittered on the plastic floor-mat and Spike had really REALLY sharp little teeth. And claws! Angel felt like he was trapped in a ball of sharp little points. He yowled and twisted and kicked his way out.

Spike spat bits of black fluff and narrowed his pretty blue eyes.

Angel curled up in as tight a ball as he could, head on his paws, and made a mournful mew. He wished he could talk to Spike. Not that that ever worked in the past, but he could see how a lack of verbal cues would lead Spike to think he was attacking, not cuddling. Now he’d ruined everything and would have to spend the duration of this spell alone and unnuzzled. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he felt something soft and gentle, nudging him. He blinked to see Spike’s big blue eyes gazing at him closely. Then those eyes closed into furry little slits and Spike nuzzled Angel’s cheek. Angel raised his head. He thought he caught a smirk in the way Spike’s mouth curved, but he couldn’t be sure, with the kitten face and all. Spike nuzzled him again, and then licked the wound he’d made moments before on Angel’s shoulder.

Angel burst into purring. It felt like his whole body was vibrating, and woah! That was weird! But that just made him purr more. And Spike’s body was vibrating too, and soft and nuzzly and just perfect, rubbing against him. Angel stretched his neck out, letting his throat rest on Spike’s neck, so he could feel the purrs more.

As their cheeks rubbed past each other, Angel thought that maybe talking was over-rated.

***

“Gah! Bad kitties! Hiss! No! Bad!” Fred pulled them apart, both kittens resisting with claws dug in and yowls. They were like living Velcro. Fortunately, Fred was twenty times their size. She tossed them to opposite sides of the couch. “Oh don’t look at me like that!” She shook her finger at them.

Wes peeked over her shoulder. “Are we, um, ready for the counter-spell, then?”

“More than ready,” Fred said.

Wes chanted a few words, and suddenly A very naked (and somewhat scratched up) Spike and Angel were tumbled on the couch in awkward positions. Angel sat up from all fours and then quickly covered his crotch. Spike just rolled over and sprawled.

“Well, don’t look at me, pet. He started it.”

END


End file.
